Naruto Generation!
by The Cheese Alchemist
Summary: A story different from all. A story based on SNSD  Girl Generation  songs. It will have SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen...and I guess much more. Read, and review! xD
1. Oh! SasuxSaku

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**Yes, you might find this story stupid, or extremely short, but it's a one-shot in a series. And I guess not all the stories will be SasuSaku, because I want a wider range of stories in my documents. This story was inspired by one of my beloved all-girl band, Girls Generation (SNSD) and I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

**Here is the link to the song, and I suggest you listen to it before reading. I don't know if my story is exactly like the vid, but... **

.com/watch?v=Zx_qXkedUgw&feature=related

**Stay tuned for the next stories! xD**

** malefik**

**For those who read **A Pasts' Mistake **I'll update sometime. Just because I'm writing another story doesn't mean I won't write that one too! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Y<em>_ou don't know my thoughts at all_

_You don't realize and just joke around_

_What should I do, you immature person_

_Just listen to me_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppa, I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_It's embarrassing so don't laugh_

_It's the truth so don't make fun either_

_If you do that again, I might just cry_

_*oppa=boy one's age/ older_

"O-m-geez, stop it with the singing, Sakura!" shouted Ino. "You make me wanna scratch my eyes out, I s-wear!"

"Whaat?" cried the girl. "You know how much I like Girls Generation."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't handle you singing constantly!"

The girls walked on the halls of Konoha High. The school was considered one of the bests in all the region, and people would kill to be here. The students exceled in everything from academics, to performing arts and sport.

Sakura was one of the best students. She had the best grades in Science, Music, Literature, Social Studies and Home Ec. The one thing she flunked was Algebra. _"Why the funk did they invented Algebra anyways? It doesn't do me any good, anyway"_ she thought.

Today was the day when she met with her homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake, to discuss the Algebra matter. She felt embarassed, because she had a deep admiration for her sensei, althought he could be a pervert and creep sometimes. She was also embarassed because he, Kakashi Hatake, was her godfather, and her parents' direct link with Sakura's behaviour at school.

The pink-haired girl and her blonde friend entered the classroom. She there saw all her friends. Naruto Uzumaki, and his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why a shy and smart girl like Hinata would go out with a goof like Naruto. He had a kind heart, though. She saw Neji, Hinata's cousin, constantly staring at the couple, and his girlfriend, Ten Ten, softly whispering to cut it out.

The only one in class she could _actually_ see is the Uchiha. Sasuke was the quarterback of the team, one of the best students, and the most good-looking boy in school (it was voted). Sakura was in total love with him since first grade, when he first talked to her.

But since then, there weren't any words between them. A "Hello" or "Good morning", but it was all so cold and formal, that Sakura didn't feel good about it. Her best friend, Naruto, was also _his_ best friend, but the barrier between Sakura and Sasuke couldn't be broken by just a common friend.

"Now, if you can stop your talking" paused the teacher "We can begin class"

When Kakashi-sensei entered, everyone took their seats, and listened closely to the man.

"As you now, this is your senior year. I'm happy to have been your teacher." smiled the man "But now we have some important matters to discust."

Sakura felt her heart throbble, as she was paying attention to the man before her.

"Some of you need to fix their final grade, so they can pass, and go to university, or basicly, finish graduate."

The girl felt her white skin turn red. She almost cried at the thought of being embarassed in front of Sasuke. _"Sasuke doesn't like stupid girls"_ she sighed _"Smart girls can pass Algebra._"

"So let's see. Naruto, you actually passed all the subjects this year. Barely, but..." laughed the man.

"Hey, sensei!" shouted the boy. "That's not very nice!"

The entire class, but Sakura, laughed at the man's comment, and the boy's reply. _"What? Even Naruto passed Algebra? Oh, come ON_!"

"Haruno Sakura." said coldly the teacher.

"Ha-Hai!"

"You failed Algebra."

"Uhh..."

You could hear What?'s and Oh My God's in the class. No one expected Haruno Sakura _not _to pass. She was the academic model.

"Stay after class and we'll talk."

The small girl almost sat down, when...

"_And_ Uchiha Sasuke. You flunked Literature."

"WHAAAT?"

Sakura didn't realize she said that out loud. She covered her mouth, and the class started laughing and pointing fingers at her. Her face was all red and she started sweating heavily. She looked at the Uchiha, who was also blushing, but oposite to her, he was angry.

"You stay after class too, ok?" smirked the teacher.

"Tch."

The Uchiha took his seat and hid his face in embarasment. An Uchiha to fail? That's almost as impossible as Sakura to fail! His family was known for their electronic developments, and their fame in Konoha High. His father was a National Medaler, as his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. More of it, his brother finished highschool with flawless A+.

Kakashi-sensei read all of the grades, and Sakura sighed. Only A's and A+. But Algebra, that stupid thing! It ruined her life!

When the bell rang, everyone left class, and only Sasuke and Sakura remained. The two of them aproached the teacher's desk, and they waited nervously for the man to say something.

"Ara, my best two students!" sighed Kakashi. "I didn't expect you to fail...But no worries! You're smart, and you will fix this out! I talked with your Algebra and Literature teachers to make you re-take your finals. But you'll need tutoring."

"Hn. Can't be helped." stated the boy annoyed. "So, who'll tutor me?"

"Gomen, I couldn't find teachers in such short notice, so I have this proposition. Sasuke, you'll be tutored by the best in your class at Literature. And Sakura, you'll be tutored by the best in your class at Algebra."

"But Kakashi-sensei, that means-" jumped Sakura.

"You'll tutor eatchother."

The two teens stared at eatchother. Sakura couldn't help blushing, but Sasuke was staring at her intensly, and tilting his head to the right slightly.

"W-What?" cried the girl.

"Aa. You're cute. You'll do" he said with a straight face.

Sakura almost fainted. C-Cute? How could he say that so...relaxed? Was he really that oblivious?

"I'll leave everything to you" smirked the teacher. "Do your best."

The teacher left, and the only persons in the room were now Sasuke and Sakura. The boy kept staring at her, and she kept blushing. Finally, the boy laughed and said.

"After football practice, I'll drive you to my house so I can tutor you. And you can tutor me. Is it fine with you?"

"Y-Yeah." she mumbled "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem, Sakura."

_"He said my name in a such lovely tone. I can't believe it..."_

Sakura runed towards her locker to get her cheerleader uniform, and she rushed to the changing room. She saw Ino and her friends there.

"Sakura-chan, you're late!" said Ten Ten. "That's so not captain-like! Or Sakura-like! Tell us, what happened with you and Sasuke after class?"

"W-What?"

"You know, girl" smirked Ino "When Kakashi-sensei made you to stay after class..."

"Oh god, nothing happened!" shouted Sakura. "It's just that...we'll be eatchother's tutor."

"Sakura-chan, that's so great" smiled Hinata.

"No, it's not." sighed Sakura "He doesn't like me anyway. But I guess being with him will make me happy for a bit" Sakura finally smiled.

The girls put their cheerleader uniforms on, and they headed towards the field. Their short pink skirts were fluttering in the wind, and their white bustiers were showing a whole lot of skin. Their hair was tied up in a ponytail or pig-tails, and they all looked like colectible dolls.

Sakura took the CD-player and pressed play.

* * *

><p>The boys were running, when the best bit came into the field. Cheerleaders.<p>

"Teme, teme!" jumped Naruto up and down "It's my Hinata-chan! Look, she's so cute!"

"Dobe, if I were you, I would stop looking so pervertedly at Hinata. If you don't have a death wish, that is."

"Just ignore Neji, teme. He's a party pooper."

Pink caught Sasuke's attention. And it was not the uniforms.

The pink-haired captain was streching her legs and arms so gently. She hummed along to the song with her soft, high-piched voice, and she could be easily seen in the sea of hot girls, since she was so short in comparison to them. The cheerleader's had a 5"7' minimum height, as Sakura was only 5"3'. Still, she wasn't _so_ short. But to the 6"2' quarterback, all the girls were short.

"Teme, what are you staring at?" asked the blond boy.

"Go back to training, dobe. You need it more than I do." grunted Sasuke.

"Hey teme! That's really mean!"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and the red made Sakuras' face burn. She was still in her cheerleading uniform, and she drank a bottle of water. She sat on the grass, waiting.<p>

"Sakura."

The raven-haired boy headed towards her with a smily face, with a cape, with a crown, and a white horse.

"Let's go to my castle, and get married. And have lots of Uchiha babies."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

"I love you."

"Aaaa!"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

The girl opened her eyes and she saw black. Sasuke layed his strong hands on her shoulders, and he kept shaking Sakura.

"Ara. Sasuke-kun!" blushed Sakura. "Wha-"

"You were sleeping."

"Oh..."

"If you are tired, you can say so. I'll take you home and we'll study tomorow."

"N-No, I'm fine! Besides, I already called Mom-chan."

_"Mom-chan?" _"Fine. Let's go to my car."

Sakura could just say "wow". The Uchiha residence stood before her in all its' glory. Sakura could easily say that this was the biggest, the most beautiful, and the most radiant house she has ever seen. Behind the house there was a huge rose garden and a greenhouse. In the front yard, there was a pool, a swing and pretty bushes.

"Sasuke-kun, you're house is beautiful!" Sakura said.

"Aa. It's nothing much."

A beautiful woman opened the door and she had a big smile on her face. She looked just like Sasuke, and Sakura could just presume she was his mother.

"Sasuke! You're late!" the woman scolded the boy.

But soon her attention was driven towards the pink-haired girl.

"Aa, who we have here?" she cooed. "Your girlfriend?"

"N-No, it's no-no-nothing like that, it's just th-tha-"

"Sakura will tutor me. I have something, but I'll tell you after dinner."

The meal was great. Not just great, but amaizing. The woman, Uchiha Mikoto, was an excelent cook. The two other Uchiha men didn't join them for dinner, as the father was at work, and Itachi went out with his friends. It was just the two women, and the boy.

"I flunked Literature."

"WHAT?"

His mother looked at her son with a death glare.

"Come on, don't overreact." said the boy. "Sakura here failed Algebra too, and she's the best in our class."

Sakura blushed.

"It's that damn footbal, I tell you! If you took Home Ec. Classes... that would have went well" sighed Mikoto.

"Oh, stop the babbling. Sakura will tutor me in Literature, and I will tutor her in Algebra. That's the deal. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be in my room." said the boy sarcasticly.

_"Us? His room?"_ Sakura felt like fainting, again.

Sasuke led her to a big, well-light room. His bed was a mess, as she saw, and he was quite dis-organised.

"Sorry, Sakura, I'm really sweaty, and I don't want to bother you" mubled the boy. "I'll go take a shower. Make yourself comfortable, please. And take some paper sheets and pens. Be right back" he smirked.

Sakura didn't listened to Sakura and started cleaning up the place. Man, was she a clean freak. In fifteen minutes, the room was as good as new. That's when Sasuke came out of the shower, wearing a grey shirt and sweats.

"Ara? Why is my room so clean?"

"Mi-Mikoto-san." Sakura lied.

"Oh, really?" the boy smirked.

He sat beside her and layed his head on her shoulder. He browsed throught the Literature book. Sakura could feel his slightly wet hair on her cheeks. _Why was he so close_?

"Aa. Here. "

"Pride and Prejudice?" she cried. "What about it?"

"Could you explain it for me, please?" he begged. "I can't seem to understand it. And it's on the test."

Sakura started explaining, as Sasuke was staring at her. He couldn't really hear her words, he was just looking at her mouth, and God knows why, asking himself how it tasted like.

"Mooo, Sasuke-kun, if you keep staring you won't learn a thing!" blushed the girl.

"Gomen."

Sakura sighed "You'll read the book again. I'll give you three days. Now show me some Algebra!"

He smirked.

* * *

><p>Two weeks and five attempts of Sasuke to taste Sakura's lips (again, he didn't know why, he just felt like it) later, the finals were here. Sasuke and Sakura went to school and took their seats in the two different class. In these weeks they have bonded, and Sakura felt like something changed. The way he looked at her, the way he always felt like touching her...<p>

The tests were simple. They were positive they passed this time.

"Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi-sensei said. "You pass."

The boy smirked, and the girls eyes were full of happiness.

"Class dismissed."

Sakura was dancing to the song she oh-so-practiced. Oh! By SNSD. The boys were playing against their biggest rivals. With the girls cheering them on, they couldn't lose.

And so it was. Konoha High won.

"Party at my house!" shouted Naruto.

"I'll bring the refreshments." stated Neji.

"You're coming too, Neji?"

"I just can't leave you to seduce my little cousin."

"Ah, you...you..." Naruto felt speechless.

Sakura was happily talking with her friends about the upcoming party, when Sasuke took her hand.

"Come."

Her friends were making unpleasant noises, as Sasuke was leading her to the parking lot.

"I'll drive you to the party. But before that..."

He leaned towards her and stole a sweet kiss.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

He opened her door and drove off to the party.

"Hn. Strawberry."

"What?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan." He pressed his lips on her cheek.

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppa, I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppa, I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_Oh!_


	2. Gee NaruxHina

**A/N: Another shortie in my Naruto Generation series! This is for the song "Gee" by SNSD. The song is ever so cute, you should totally listen to it. And the thing about Hinata working in the shop, and Naruto being the star employee, well...you should watch the Music Video ^_^. It's not my best, but I'm on vacation, so I just felt like uploading. **

**I love the pest Hinata's father is ... Btw, review and fave!  
><strong>

_Oh I feel so embarrassed  
>I can't look at you<br>I feel shy because I've fallen in love_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_  
><em>Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby<em>

_What should I do? (What should I do~) About my trembling heart (My trembling heart)_

Hinata's shift at H&M finished. She went inside the locker room, took off her white shirt and red pants, and put on her casual dress. It was a chilly summer night, and some strange guys were lurking in front of the shop. Hinata felt scared, and she didn't dare to go outside. She was a frail, timid being, after all.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

Hinata blushed at the man's words. It was the store owner's son, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto wasn't a jock, or nerd, or anything. He was as normal as one can get (except the clown-like attitude, and the excesive eating), but he was just as special as _the _Uchiha Sasuke for Hinata. Yes, he was her Sasuke (seeing as Sasuke is dating one of her best friends).

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata avoided his eyes "I-I..."

"You're scared of the guys outside the store?" questioned the boy, with his irrelevant look "That's ok, I'll drive you home!"

"You don't need to bother yourself like that..." mumbled the girl.

"Bother? Why, that's so mean! You're suggesting you don't want me to take you home?" he made the puppy-dog face. "I feel hurt."

"N-No! I'd be...verry happy."

"Well, come then!"

Naruto shut down the lights and led Hinata to his car. He could feel the men glacing at her, and he threw a death stare, and grabbed her waist tightly. _That ought'da do it._

The two headed towards the expensive vehicle, and Naruto opened the door for her. He took her bag and put it on the back seat, and he sat on his driver's seat.

"I'll just take you to Hiashi-san, then," grinned the blonde.

"'K-Kay."

The road was quite empty, seeing as it was 11 o'clock. Hinata's shift lasted longer than usual, since it was a big sale, and evey girl came to purchase the latest fashion. The brunette liked working there. Their small town didn't have many shops, and this one was a cute, smallish one, right in the center of the city. It was a good way to escape her daily family drama.

Hinata was rich, that was for sure. She worked only for pleasure, since she had a lot of money. Her parents did, actually. Her father was the CEO of the largest food company in the country. He was gone on work affairs most of the time, and when he was home...well, let's say he wasn't the best company.

Naruto's father had been his father's rival for a long time. Minato-san owned H&M and knew his father since they were in high school. Hiashi-san thought badly of the man, since he used to be a goof, and girly boy.

"We're here."

Naruto opened the door for her once again, and he led her to the door. He rung the bell, and waited patiently for someone to come out.

The door opened, and the tall, stoic man came out. Hiashi-san was glaring at the young boy, as he put a hand on his daughter protectively.

"Uzumaki. What bussines do _you_ have here?" he growled.

"I just drove your daughter back home, that's all" he said rather rudely _"Don't need to chop my head off, geeeez!"_ Naruto thought.

"I'll be off then. See you tomorow, Hinata-chan."

"NN-Night, Naruto-kun. Thank you." she smiled.

The Hyuga male closed the door and Naruto sat there for a while. _"Her smile...it's so warm and pure. It makes my heart tingle, and my belly full of butterflies."_

He looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. Not that it was early, but he just felt very much awake, and he didn't want to go home just yet.

He grabbed his phone, and pressed the digit for speed-dial.

He shouted out something rather indiscret when he heard the robot's voice.

_"Currently, Sasuke-kun can't answer the phone. Naruto, if it's you, your best friend is busy kissing and ...I'll say no more with me. Fangirls, stop harassing my boyfriend. Mikoto-san, if it's you...sorry for my language and possesive attitude towards your son."_

"Possesive?" laughed Naruto. "I'll say!"

So his best friends' were making out at the moment. Great. He so wished for a girlfriend, but I seemed impossible for him. He was dead-last, as Sasuke would call him, he wasn't the gentleman type either...He was only good at his job, that of shop manager. His father put him in charge of the small shop, and Naruto loved every second of it. He could be three whole days togheter with the oh-so-sweet Hinata-chan, too.

"I don't like this, Hinata."

The man looked coldly at the young girl as he was sipping his tea. His wife was silently sitting by her daughter's side, and braiding her hair.

"Hiashi, you don't have to be so harsh on her." smiled the woman "Plus, Naruto-kun seems so sweet and ..."

"He is not sweet, Darling" the man glared. "He is nothing but a troublemaker, hormone-filled teenager . I don't want him close to my daughter."

"Father..."

"I suggest you stop working there. You don't need to anyway."

"But Fathe-"

"Don't question me, girl."

Her father left the kitchen and went to his bedroom. Hinata stayed in the room with her mother. She looked sadly at her cup of tea, and she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, darling." her mother softly said "But even I can't disobey your father."

"Mom...I just like working there. It's the only place where I can escape from...home. And it's a thing I'm actually good at."

"I know, baby." her mother caressed her cheek "You just need to prove him wrong. Prove him that Naruto-kun is nothing like he says. Bringing him for dinner would be an option."

"Mom, we aren't...like that..." the girl blushed.

Her mother laughed. "Oh, nothing like the usual boyfriend-parents meeting, no! You can call Sakura-san too! And Uchiha-kun. They're your friends too, right?"

It started to sound more like a double date (except the parents and the little sister), but it could work fine for Hinata.

"O-Ok. I'll call them tommorow, then."

"I'm excited to meet your friends" said the mother "Good night, sweetie."

Hinata went to her purple room and she layed on her soft, cozy bed. She tried to fall asleep, but she found herself unable to stop thinking about tomorow._ "Nothing unusual"_, she thought. She can't remember how many times Sakura and Sasuke invited her and Naruto out with them. But this time...it was different. It was all to see if Naruto is trust-worthy around Hinata.

The next morning, she put on her uniform, combed her hair, and had a coffee with her mother and father. Her little sister already left for school.

"Anata, do you have anything planned today?" asked kindly the mother.

"No, not really."

"Fine then. Hinata's friends are coming over today. Sakura-san and Uchiha-kun. And...Naruto-kun as well."

"Hmph. Why does he have to come?" asked the man annoyed.

"Because she is her friend" slightly grunted the mother. "Or..."

A grin showed on the woman's face, and Hinata started blushing. Good thing the father didn't notice it.

"Well then, I'll be there" agreed the father "But don't except anything from me."

"Thank you, Father!"

The girl was exicted. Maybe her father could see the wonderful guy Naruto is. Knowing Sakura, she would give him a full-time lecture about how to act with a girl's parents, so she decided to call her and inform her about the dinner. Or just tell Sasuke, he'll probably mention it to her 10 minutes before the whole thing started anyway.

She stoppped the car in front of the shop and got in. All the girls were kinda upset, but Naruto had a big grin on his face.

"What's up, girls?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Hina-chan, can you believe it? Naruto is again employee of the month! I can't stand this!" uttered a petite girl.

"Yeah, Hina-chan, this isn't fair at all! We all know you're the most hardworking of us all! And he always gets the best of this job."

"Calm down, girls. It's probably because his father is the store owner. And I don't mind it, really. I do this job for fun, not to prove something." she smiled.

"Hinata-chan!"

The blonde hugged the girl by the shoulder and poked her nose. Hinata felt like fainting, but her friends were eyeing her just too much for her to faint.

"Naruto-...kun, would you like to have dinner with my family tonight?"

All the girls gasped. Naruto was blown away by the shy girls' comment. The boy trembled in fear, and he replied quite sincerely.

"Hinata-chan...your father really scares the crap out of me." he laughed clumsily.

"S-Sasuke-kun will be there, too. With Sa-Sakura."

"Ah, teme?" laughed Naruto. "Well, teme is pretty damn scary, especially if you go and have uninvited sleepovers at him. In his bed. Well, his brother doesn't mind it, he actually comes and joins sometimes, but then Sasuke trows a fit, and he wakes up his mother and father, and me and Itachi are sent to Itachi's room, and kinda grounded. Sheesh, he's always so angsty and he's no fun. One time when we got drunk..."

The girls were giggling and Naruto's unstoppable babbling, and as soon as the boy noticed, he put a hand over his mouth, and finally stopped. He grinned at Hinata, and Hinata smiled.

So the day went by as usual, clients coming in, Hinata kindly helping them, and Naruto checking the stock, and sometimes going to the bank. Hinata noticed a change in their uniforms. They weren't wearing coloured pants and whtie tees, now they were wearing short coloured hot-pants and long sleeved shirts. It was still cute, she thought.

"The sales went so well today, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto. "Uh, got a text from teme. He says _Dobe, meeting at Mc Donald's in five. Be late and die. _Sheesh, isn't that kinda scary?"

"Y-Yes. Sasuke-kun is usually li-like that." blushed the girl.

Hinata got in her car, and drove to McDonald's, where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for them. They weren't apparently in a good mood. Something about Sasuke's brother seeing Sakura.

"I told you, Sasuke, it was only a day out at the amusement park!" sighed Sakura.

"You know that Itachi is as sly as a fox, and he keeps eyeing you! It bothers me!"

"Maybe he does that because he likes to annoy his little brother. Since you are the possesive-agressive type, he wants to tease you, that's all."

"Hn. Not convincing."

Sakura got mad and angrily got into the car. She sat as far as she could from Sasuke, though it was hard, since Hinata's car was pretty cramped.

The ride wasn't too long, and they were sitting inside the Hyuuga residence. The four young adults got into the house, took off their shoes, and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, kids, here you are!" said Hinata's mother. "Dinner is almost ready, take your seats!"

What the...? They had name tags. Hinata was certain that this was her father's doing. He really wanted to spoil everything for her, didn't he?

On one end of the table, her father was seated, and at the other, Sasuke. At her father left sat Hinata and at his right her mother, and at Sasuke's left sat Sakura, and at his right, Naruto. So Hinata was as far away from Naruto as she could be. And of course, she sat near her father and Sakura.

"I'm not sitting next to 'sMine." grunted Sakura.

"Hn. Stop being a baby." smirked Sasuke.

"No, you stop! Unless you forget about your idiotic obssesions, I'm switching seats with Hinata!"

"W-What?"

Hinata blused, as Sakura's seat was exactly in front of Naruto's.

Sakura angrily sat on the spot where Hinata was supposed to, and simply exchanged the name tags. Hinata noticed how where the tags inscriptioned.

**Hyuuga Hiashi-sama**

**Hinata-hime**

**Kaasan**

**Uchiha Sasuke-sama**

**Sakura-chan**

**Uzumaki**

Man, did her father hold a grudge against Naruto...As seen, with Sasuke the story was complety different. He had a liking for Sakura too, but not as much since she started daiting Sasuke.

"Ah, children, you are here." glared the father at Naruto. "Hn. My wife will be ready with dinner in a minute, so please, sit down."

Hiashi-san saw Hinata sitting in the place he put Sakura in. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry that his daughter was sitting in front of the blond, he was actually glad.

"Hinata, I see you're sitting next to Sasuke-kun. That's wonderful!" exclaimed the father hapily. "Have you finally started daiting?"

"It's not like that, sir." replied coldly the Uchiha, and then he pierced his true girlfriend with the death-glare.

"Ah. What a disapointment."

Hinata sighed. Her father was hopeless.

Finally, the mother came with some sushi, and everyone started digging in. Sasuke and Sakura glared at eatchother the whole dinner, and Naruto was slopilly eating the ramen, and Hinata's father sighed and glared at the boy.

The next moment, Sakura got a call. She went out to answer, but Sasuke suddenly followed her, but she started yelling.

"Oh my god, can't I even speak with my mother without having a body-guard around? Oh, maybe I changed your brother's name and wrote instead _Mom._ Why don't you talk to her or him and check if it's really my mother!" shouted the girl.

"Wait, it's just your Mom?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura screamed again, something inaudible this time, then ran away, so Sasuke followed her.

Naruto suddenly rose and said.

"I apologize for te-Sasuke and Sakura-chan. I'll take them home so they can chill out. Sorry again."

He rushed and took the two home, and it only took a second, seeing as they lived at five minutes distance from Hinata each.

By the time Naruto was back, the Hyuuga family finished their dinner, and the mother was washing the dishes. The father sat on a armchair, and the older sibling was reading a book. The younger girl, Hanabi, was listening to her iPod.

"I came back to thank you for dinner, and to apologize again for...those two."

"You're welcome." said the father, and everyone jumped in surprise. "I didn't believe Sasuke-kun to actually get worked up like that."

"Well, old ma- I mean, sir, he really likes this girl, Sakura-chan I mean, and, sir, he acts sometimes possesive, and well...Sir." Naruto babbled nervously.

The mother laughed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You acted very politely, and as a good friend, you made their fight look better in the public eye. I really like you. Say, want to come to dinner more often?" smiled the woman.

Naruto felt shocked, as Hinata. Her father kept a emotionless face, nontheless, so you couldn't actually tell how he felt about the boy coming into their house.

"Do you mind that, Tou-san?" asked the mother.

"N-No."

Everyone was shocked at the man's answer. Did Hiashi-san finally agree that the boy is, as his daughter say, a nice one?

"Not too often though. Hanabi has her exams."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, and she went to her room, as she thought all this was too annoying for her.

"Then I'll be leaving." grinned Naruto.

"Hinata, walk our guest to the door," the mother pushed Hinata by the back, into Naruto's arms.

Naruto caught her as clumsy as he was, and he laughed nervously as she walked him to the door.

It was dark outside. Hinata closed the door, and she looked into Naruto's eyes. Cerulean orbs were staring at her. Were his eyes dreamy...

"Hinata-chan?"

"Um?"

"Can I do something I wanted to do since I came here?" smirked Naruto.

"Y-Yes?" replied Hinata shyly.

Naruto leaned in, and he pushed his lips onto Hinata's. He kissed her. The flavour of Hinata's lips was lemony, and it pinched Naruto a bit, but it made it enjoyable. They kept it PG though, seeing as, the moment Naruto let her lips free, she fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" he shacked her shoulders nervously.

What Naruto didn't know, was that Hinata was actually very much concious when he shacked her, and ran his fingers on her hot face.

_So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
>So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh<br>So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
>Oh glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)<em>

**A/N: Yeah, I couldn't resist not using my beloved Sasuke and the only girl I find worthy to look at him (except me), Sakura. So I told you, not my best. But can Hinata be sly...Pretending like that. I actually liked the whole "Daddy likes Sasuke, but he's taken." thing. Maybe I'll make a SasuxHina fic with that idea in mind, even though I totally do not particuraly like the couple, since they're like impossible. I mean, SasuSaku still has a chance, or had... **

**Do not get me started on NaruSasu... (sorry, I hate yaoi. Love their friendship as much as I despise the whole boy on boy thing)**

**So, sorry if I offended anyone in telling everyone my preferences, but hey! It's a free country! (website? world? )**

** Read again! Mataneeee**

** malefik  
><strong>


	3. Run Devil Run SaixIno

**A/N: A new Naruto Generation fanfic! This is about Sai and Ino. Weird, I know. And they're actually not the same age. The freshmen (or girls..o.0) and the seniors!**

**This was inspired by the song _Run Devil Run. _I know the dance moves on this dance, so when I was writing I started dancing in my chair, which was...weird.**

* * *

><p><em>You're a really bad boy, only having curiousity rather than love<em>

_Because you, I've been fooled the entire time _

_You're no fun, you have no manners. You're a devil, devil you are._

_So many men that are in your phone are only girls with one letter changed_

_The perfume smell that's sickening to my nose, tell me whose it is._

"Ino!"

Sai screamed after her. They were running in the rain. It was better than singing though. The rumours about Sai being gay were more and more.

No, she didn't look back at the running boy. She kept getting away from his sight. How could he betray her? She was Yamanaka Ino, the number one most desireable girl in all Konoha, and here she was running away from a guy she had barely started dating.

Sai was the most popular guy in town (won by one point above Uchiha Sasuke). He dressed better than Neji, had cooler hair than Sasuke, and was funnier than Naruto. He was even smarter than Shikamaru, and he was stronger than Chouji (not fatter).

Ino started dating him, of course. The best bachelor deserved the best bachelorette. She noticed him being akward, and missing their dates.

His usual chamomile scent was replaced by a heavy sweet perfume, that made Ino puke. It wasn't hers. His phone kept ringing everytime they actually got to go out, and he excused himself way too many times.

They were over, she knew that. Why does it feel sad though? Why did she still felt drawn onto him? He was only a jerk, that probably cheated on her. _"A good looking jerk. Hot as hell."_

"Ino! Please stop your antics!" shouted Sai. "Let's talk this like mature people, ok?"

"Don't act like you're older than me, Sai." Ino stuck her tounge out.

"I _am_ older than you, silly."

Yes, he was right. He was a senior, and she was only a freshman. What the hell? But all her friends were dating seniors for months, so it seemed natural to her that she dated the hottest one. Sakura was dating Sasuke, Hinata was dating Naruto..and she _was_ dating Sai.

"I don't care! Stop acting so high and mighty. You're cheating on me, and I know it."

"Hn. You're just a little girl, Ino."

The boy...man. No, boy. Or man, maybe got closer to her, and grabbed some of her wet rain, running his fingers through it. He crashed his lips onto hers. He was slowly conquering her, and when she released a soft moan, he slit his tongue in his mouth to meet hers.

She set herself free from the agressive kiss, and pushed him back.

"No! I won't let you toy with me!"

"See, my darling, that's what you don't understand."

"Sai, I don't have time to listen to your complaints. Please answer me. Did you, or did you not cheat on me?"

He didn't answer. He just smirked. Ino felt the urge to punch him and erase that damn smirk off his face. His silence said it all.

"You're not denying it." hissed Ino.

"I'm not saying yes to it either."

"That's your best line, Sai?" laughed Ino. "I'm leaving."

"Do as you want. I know you'll come back to me."

Ino stopped. His words made the beast inside her wake up. The part that she wanted to get rid off. The one that felt the need to be with someone.

She was the most independent and strong woman emotionaly, but that was just a facade. In truth, she was helpless without a boyfriend or her best friends.

She shook her head, and decided to go to her best friend's house, Sakura, and call Hinata. They are having a sleepover. Stat. A couple of texts should do it.

She opened the door to her house first, greeted her mother, and stuffed some stuff in her little purple back-pack. She put on a night-gown, and above it, a coat.

"I'll be going, Mom!" shouted Ino.

"Be careful, darling."

"Mom...Sakura lives next door."

"R-Right. Have a good time, then."

Ino walked out of her house, took another two steps, and she was already in Sakura's house. She saw Hinata running in the dark. Of course, behind her was her cousin Neji. That over-protective father of hers sent him for sure.

"Hinata, you're here. Chauffeur dismissed." Ino shouted to Neji.

Neji growled at the blonde, and took his leave. Ino and Hinata knocked on Sakura's door, just to see her angry pink-haired brother in the doorstep. He wasn't wearing his usual beanie, so he looked funny.

"Ah, the twisted sisters" mumbled the boy "Sakura is in her room. I was just about to go to bed, seeing as tomorow I have a big day at college, but you little pests come and spoil it for me with you endless chit-chatting about Sasuke's abs, and by the way, I accidentaly saw them yesterday, and no, they're not so hot."

"Tch. You don't know scratch about abs, Ichigo." cooed Ino.

"It's Ichi!"

"Sorry for intruding, Ichi-san." mumbled Hinata.

The two stepped into the house. Sakura's parents were still in the living room, watching TV, but the girls got past them in silence, with the sleepy big brother behind. When they got upstairs, Ichi went to his room and shut his door close. Oh my god, did he lock it too? What are three innocent (more or less) girls going to do? Come and molest him in his sleep? Is _he_ overreacting.

The two knocked on the door, and the pinkette came out, and pushed them in. She closed the door as well.

"Girls, you need to find out what happened with Sasuke yesterday!" screamed Sakura in joy.

Ino remembered Ichi mentioning something about abs. Sasuke's. Meaning no shirt. Shirtless Sasuke. and then ... "Oh no, you didn't girl."

Sakura looked at Ino and shook her head.

"Oh no, we didn't go _that_ far. But he said that his parents are making him throw a birthday party in their private vila in the mountains this summer, and he said he wants me a couple of days earlier!"

Hinata sighed.

"Sakura, you realise how long it is before summer?" she stated.

"Yeah, two months till Sasuke's birthday, so?" cheerfully replied the girl.

"You really are an idiot. You don't even know if you're still going to be dating him at that point." remarked coldly Ino.

"Aw, come on, Ino! You know Sasuke and I are the perfect couple! It's just like that, you know...Me and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, and you and Sai." smiled the girl.

"Actually...we broke up. That's why I called you all."

"Ino?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine...it's just that...He was cheating on me for sure! I mean, female perfume, constant calls...I can't believe that jerk! He always treated me like a kid!"

"I'm so sorry, Ino."

The three girls bear-hugged eatchother, and Ino started crying. Crying, laughing, swearing Sai, all togheter. The girls started doing the same.

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel a sudden death intent on me?"<p>

Sai was sitting in a bad-lit park, with his two friends, and a bottle of wine stolen from Sasuke's brother. That was their main alcohol supply. Good thing the guy didn't notice. Or probably, he was to bored to say something to Sasuke.

"Maybe because you broke up with Ino." Naruto looked at Sai with his best "Duh" face.

"Well, she saw through me. She's not stupid. How do you two handle it anyways?"

"Handle what?" grunted Sasuke.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, I know you're still dating other girls." grinned Sai.

"Firstly, I wasn't dating other girls, I was _fucking_ other girls. And that was only when the relathionship wasn't serious enough. Now I don't feel like it anymore."

Sai was staring blankly at his friend.

"Don't..._feel_ it?" asked Sai, and poked his friend's...crouch.

"Hey Sai, stop being homo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"So _he_ won't stand up for anyone than her." grinned Sai. "This must be love."

"Tch. Damn pervert."

Sasuke took his distance from Sai, trying to find a touch-free zone. Naruto didn't mind it though.

"Yeah, unlike Sasuke, I was actually seeing two or three girls when me and Hinata started. Just dating, not being a perv like teme here. But you see, I forgot about them. Now I really, really, really like Hinata. I might even.." Naruto heavily blushed and shook his friends, Sasuke, arm.

He really didn't choose a good touch-free zone.

"Oh, teme, say it for me, it's way too hard to pronounce!"

"Love her." grunted Sasuke emotionlessly.

Sai looked closely at his two friends. They had finally chosen a girl, but why did he feel unable to? Was he that selfish and shallow?

* * *

><p>Ino woke up, sun in her eyes, and looked at her sleeping friends again. They looked so happy. Sakura probably dreamed of Sasuke's birthday, only the two of them, on the beach. Hinata probably was with Naruto, eating ice-cream, somewhere in Dream Land.<p>

They were so happy. Why couldn't she have picked a right guy, too? There were tons of hot sempai's. There were even cute guys their age. Like...hm, Shikamaru Nara was way too lazy and...oh, the Akimichi boy, he was just...fat...maybe if Shino actually spoke or took his hoodie off, or...omg, not Rock Lee!

A subtle knock broke the silence. The door opened slightly, and she could see pink. A lot of it.

"Breakfast's ready. You should be grateful, Ino, my parents went to work early, and I made you some waffles, cause I'm sweet like that." grinned Ichi.

"Did you put stawberries (ichigo) on them, _Ichigo_?" grinned Ino as well.

"Annoying little pest." he was mumbling while going down.

Ino decided to leave her friends sleep a little more, and go eat something. She was starving.

Wow, the waffles had blueberries on them. Ichi was pretty much a good cook, so Ino wasn't afraid to eat them. She loved when Ichi made something for them in the morning after every sleepover.

"Ino, why are you and my sister dating those seniors?"

Ino dropped her fork. Really? Ichi, worried? Of his little sister, maybe, but rarely too. Ichi and Sakura would always fight, and bicker. I guess he really cared for her, though.

"I broke up." smiled Ino.

"Aa. But I used to know those guys. You know, they were one year younger than me. And they had this sadistic tactic: they would date one, two, three girl simuntaniously. I heard a rumour that this thing went on until they found their girl. But they kept dating. I keep worrying for Sakura..."

"You know, my guy turned out that way, but that doesn't mean that Sasuke is the same. He is pretty much different."

"Hm."

"Ichi, you really are a sweet guy." smiled Ino.

"Do you think so...?" blushed the boy slightly.

"Yes! I didn't know Sakura had such a great brother."

Ichi smiled shyly, and then he kissed Ino's lips. She didn't answer, she just...stood there.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Ino." mumbled Ichi. "It's just that I've...I've always liked you, since we were kids. And I see that you've broken up with that guy. And he hurt you. I want to make you feel better. I would treat you so much better than that jerk."

Ino stared at her bestfriend's brother. Did he just confess to her? Was it a joke? She felt like asking him, but she didn't wanted to see his reaction if it was true.

"Ichi, I'm sorry, but I...don't see you that way. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'll stick with guys my own age this time. I think it'll be better."

Ichi got up and headed towards the door.

"Do what you want, Ino. But you know you'll just choose someone older. That's just how you are." smiled painfully the man.

Ino was so disturbed. Did Ichi really look at her since they were little? She didn't notice it, since she was searching for someone between her and his age.

The girl thought about her attraction towards older males, and their attraction towards her. Even Sasuke's brother, Itachi, looked at her with flirty eyes once or twice. Damn, he was 5 or more years older than her! That felt kinda creepy to her.

Her friends woke up, and ate the delicious waffles made by Sakura's brother. Ino didn't want the girls to know about Ichi's confession. Especially Sakura. She would freak and take it out on her brother. And then a Haruno war would start.

"Girls, girls, incoming call from Naruto!" yepped Sakura, looking at Hinata's phone.

"S-Sakura..."

Hinata answered and talked sweetly to her boyfriend. Ino felt a little jealousy, but forgot about it. The girl closed her phone.

"Naruto says to meet up in half an hour. Double date. With Sasuke and Sakura, he says."

"What? Sasuke didn't even call me! Why that-"

Sakura's phone vibrated. A text?

_Sakura. Meet up with me and Naruto at the mall in half an hour. Take Hinata too. Don't be late._

"-bastard! A text? That's all his loving girlfriend deserves?" complained Sakura.

Hinata tried to calm her down, but then she freaked out herself.

"Clothes! And make-up! Oh my, I don't have anything at me!" cried Hinata.

"I have tons of makeup!" smiled Sakura. "And you can have one of my dresses."

"There's no way Sakura's dressed fit Hinata. Look at Hinata's breast, and at Sakura's...chest." remarked Ino. "Ill go bring her something from my place."

"Oi, do you mean I'm flat?" glared Sakura.

"More or less." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"You pig!" shouted Sakura, and threw a slipper at Ino, but the door closed when she was about to hit her friend. Lucky.

Ino rushed to her house, and searched for a dress. Ino and Hinata were about the same size, luckily. Sakura was too skinny for them. While they were constantly dieting, she was eating ice-cream, and candy, and she did it all the time.

Ino finally found a strapless white dress. It's perfect for her friend. She rushed to the door, but her mother stopped her, with a little note in her hand.

"Honey, that came in for you earlier. I didn't read it."

"Ah, thanks Mom."

Ino took the note from her mother, and put it in her pocket. She rushed into Sakura's room, where the girls were already putting on makeup and doing their hair.

Sakura was dressed too, and the usual: pink and sweet. Ino gave Hinata the dress, and Ino saw that Hinata was glad with the dress she had brought.

Ino helped the two get ready, and she sent them off. She stayed in Sakura's room just to clean up after them. After the cleaning up was done (Sakura owed her big time), she decided to go to the park and have a little time with herself. It would probably make her stop thinking about her being alone, and the girls happy.

She took her purple bike and slowly pedaled to the lively park. There were tons of kids and teenagers in the park. Ino even recognised some seniors. There were even some of her classmates, too.

She saw Shikamaru sitting on a bench bored, and she approached him.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked cheerfully.

Shikamaru looked at his watch. "Not for another ten minutes. Sit."

Ino happily sat next to her classmate, and looked at his nervous behaviour.

"Are you going on a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, first time." he confessed. "She's a girl from Sabaku High, so I guess you don't know her."

Ino blinked surprised. "Sabaku High? Oh, you bad boy!"

"Cut it out." he mumbled. "She has a brother too, if you want to meet him. Though I think he's a year younger or so."

Ino sat silently next to her classmate. Was he really going on a date? He didn't seem the type. Well, that was just great! Everyone was on a date, and she was all alone!

She saw a pretty girl aproaching their bench, so she waved her hello, and said goodbye to the new couple. She went under a tree and started painting.

She wondered if Sasuke and Naruto were cheating on the girls too. They weren't too trustworthy, either. They were rather good-looking and popular.

Ino hadn't been paying attention to her drawing, but when she saw it, she gasped. She actually drew Sai. Why did that bastard still hunt her? Why can't he leave her the fuck alone?

"You're a little too not over me, Ino."

Ino got up quickly, and saw Sai sitting next to the tree under she was drawing. He was staring and grinning at the picture she made.

"What are you doing here?" growled Ino.

"My friends were going on a double-date, so I was left out. Same as you, right?"

Ino nodded, though she didn't look at the boy.

He chuckled, and he grabbed his arm softly. The boy stroke her hair and looked at her romanticly. Ino was caught in his spell for a second, but when she woke up, she wanted to be under his magic again.

"Ino, why did we break up anyway? We can still be toghter."

He kissed her agressivly. He hungrily searched for her lips, for her warmnes. He made her moan, and her breath disturbed. She felt possesed by the strong arms that were holding her, and by the seductive eyes that were piercing her.

"Sai...I..."

He kissed her again to stop her from saying something that probably wasn't true.

"Don't. You know you'll come back to me anyway."

He grabbed her by her thighs, and pinned her up, her breasts reaching his head. He pushed her onto a wall, and kissed her again, and again.

He wanted to make love to her there, in that exact spot, but he only noticed that some civilians were giving them a stink eye.

He suddenly let go of her and put her on the ground.

They started walking, hand-in-hand, around the small park. They weren't speaking, just looking around, and smelling the aroma of fresh grass.

"Sai, if we start dating again, will you keep seeing other women?" asked shyly the girl.

He didn't answer, he just fake-smiled at her.

"You're not denying it." sighed Ino.

"I'm not saying yes to it either."

_There is no one like me. I'm disappointed that you tried to trick me._

_I'm much better than all of them. What are you going to be if you keep acting like that?_

_(I told you not to fool around) I told you to do well while I loved you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is! I hoped you like it. I kinda enjoyed writing this. I wrote it in 3 hours tops, but all my Naruto Generation fanfics are short, and made for fun. So they're not very seriously written, don't take them seriously.**

**Till next time!**

**malefik**


End file.
